Sinful Temptation
by Vixey
Summary: With the help of Ginny's new posse, she will make a remarkable transformation. Will this be enough to make a certain precocious, 7th year Slytherin take a second look at the now lusty redhead? Rated M for language, smut, slash, and adult situations.
1. Sex Kitten?

**Disclaimer**- I take credit for nothing in this story, except the plot and some characterization.

Chapter One: Sex Kitten?

"Ginny, it's time to get up now, were leaving in a half hour," Molly Weasley shouted, while proceeding to pull open the dark curtains in Ginny's bedroom to let the morning sunshine fill the room.

"Ohh Merlin! I'm up, but bloody hell why didn't you wake me up sooner? I told you last night I needed time in the morning to get ready!" exclaimed a very tired and equally angry Ginny, whom apparently was startled by the sudden abundance of light.

"Ginevra Weasley! Do not use that sort of language, your father and I both agree that it is very unbecoming of a young lady, like yourself, to speak that way!" Molly said loudly.

Ginny stumbled out of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and privately decided that she resembled hell itself.

"Yeah whatever Mum, tell it to someone who gives a rat's ass," Ginny said under her breath.

Ginny was tired of her parents always trying to make her into a "polished young lady." They were constantly telling her that if she was not gracious and polite, then she would never become a successful witch.

"Ginevra, do not give me an attitude or you won't be going to Hogwarts this term, you will be helping me cook, clean, and de-gnome the garden instead!" Molly said in a threatening tone. She knew very well that the last thing her daughter would want to do is chores all school year, since Ginny was pretty much a slave all summer, having to clean up after all her messy brothers.

"_Ohh_...you wouldn't dare!" Ginny retorted, attempting to sound just as menacing as her mother.

"Ginerva, one more word out of your mouth and you will be my little house elf," Molly sneered.

"You are such a hopeless mard and don't expect to be getting any cute little letters from me asking how your boring life at home is as an old hag," Ginny said harshly.

Molly could not believe that her little baby girl was speaking to her this way.

_It had to be her raging hormones. After all, she is 16, maybe it was her monthly witch's time._ Molly thought to herself.

Molly breathed deeply, as if trying desperately to conceal her inner hurt and anger, then left her daughter's room.

Once the Weasleys made it to Platform 9 ¾, Arthur and Molly gave Ginny and Ron each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you both loads!" Molly shouted.

"Don't hesitate to owl us if there's any problems or if you need anything," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Okay we will," said Ron.

"Mum told me what you said to her, you know the part about her being a hag. Well, she was very upset. That was low of you, what in the name of Merlin's white beard made you say a thing like that to her?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

Ginny turned swiftly to face Ron with a look of disgust on her face.

"You know Ron, I am so sick of you! What makes you think that I have to tell you everything? I don't have to tell you shite!"

"I am just doing my duty as your big brother to look after you and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Are you that thick? Let me explain it to you a little better then, I am really fed up with everyone treating me like a child! I can take care of myself. I don't need Hermione, Harry, or you to watch over me all the time. The lot of you are so boring. Malfoy is right, all you three do is figure out ways to save the day and be the "Golden Children", Ginny said smugly.

Ron pulled Ginny close to him. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was near them, then he uttered bitterly, "How can you say that Ginny? You know bloody well that Draco Fucking Malfoy is a no good-rotten-foul-scuzzy-low-life skank! He's the enemy!"

Ginny spitefully wiped the droplets of spit off her face that Ron had showered her with and then said, "Well as horrid as it may be to you, I completely agree with Malfoy and I would like to end this conversation now Ronald—_ so shove it_!"

Ginny turned sharply, whacking Ron in the face with her crimson locks and walked off towards the Hogwarts Express leaving Ron speechless.

* * *

As Ginny walked on the train she spotted Pansy Parkinson's only female friend: Millicent Bullstrode. 

Millie was in Ginny's Potions class last year and they were paired up with each other for several group activities in class. Ginny decided that Millie was actually, for a Slytherin, a decent person. She is a pretty blonde with a personality much like Pansy's. The only difference is Millie is slightly more refined and her gift of manipulation is average but nothing compared to Pansy. Pansy is the typical slut whose intimate assets were common knowledge of every guy who knew where to go for expert servicing.

"Mill-ie!" Ginny said, in a sing-song voice.

The tall, voluptuous girl turned around and smiled brightly at Ginny.

"Hey Gin! How was your summer?" Millie asked, motioning for Ginny to come sit with her.

"It was dreadfully boring accually. Our family didn't go anywhere and I didn't see any of my friends over the summer. But how was your summer? I hope it was more exciting then mine." Ginny replied.

"Hmm yeah, I could just imagine. Well, I spent most of my summer at the Parkinson Estate with Pansy. Blaise and Draco dropped by a number of times and we all just sort of hung out."

"Oh Merlin! You will never guess what happened— Pansy and Draco split up! Can you believe that!" 

"Wow no way! I never thought they would break up. They really fancied the pants off each other too! Do you know why?" Ginny pressed, seeming thoroughly engrossed in the gossip.

"Well Pansy, you know how she can be, she got bored and well- she cheated on Draco with Blaise. Pansy and Blaise are going out now, since Draco discovered Pansy's "dirty laundry" so to speak, and dumped Pansy's cheating arse." Millie revealed, now also thoroughly engrossed in spreading the gossip.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "And the shit hits the fan— she really does go through guys like toilet paper doesn't she!"

"Uhh huh."

"You won't believe what my brother did a bit ago. He gave me a bit of an ear bashing because I bitched at my Mum. He thinks he can say what ever the bloody fuck he feels like to me! He's such a prat!" Ginny vented to her schoolmate.

"What did you say to him?" asked Millie.

"I told him to shove it," Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"Good girl! You needed to start telling Ron off, he was getting way out of hand. Remember what happened last year in Potions when Neville longbottom tried to hold your hand?"

"Yeah! How could I forget? The absolute best part was when Snape gave Ron a detention for turning Neville into a huge blob of green goo!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ron really deserved it! Poor Neville couldn't eat solid foods for a week until his insides were completely built up again. I felt absolutely terrible!" Millie said sympathetically, while smiling slightly from the memory of the look Ron gave Ginny when she slapped him across the face for doing such a rotten thing.

Ginny shifted her eyes to the open doorway and noticed that they were no longer alone.

* * *

"Hello Millie," a vaugely familiar female voice purred. 

It was the infamous Pansy Parkinson.

She is a stunning blonde with clear blue eyes, flawless skin, luscious curves, and a uncanny ability to always get exactly what she wanted. She was the kind of girl who would stop traffic on the freeway. She also never spent a considerable amount of time with any one man. Pansy has a lot in common with an alley cat. They both are an easy lay, vicious yet playful, and don't stick around long enough to get used to.

Pansy pranced inside the compartment, unaccompanied, and closed the door behind her. She then sat in the space next to Millie, which was conveniently directly across from Ginny.

"Hey Pansy, where have you been?" Millie asked.

"Take a guess."

"With Blaise, right?"

"Right you are! I decided to come and see what or whom my best friend was doing," Pansy said cunningly.

"Yeah I wish," Millie snorted.

"Weaselette, I didn't expect you to be here. Do you need something? Is there a problem?" Pansy inquired, not quite sure of why the little Gryff was out of her territory.

"Hello Pansy, I was just having a few laughs with Millie here about my brother and Potions class last year," Ginny answered back.

"Sweet Circe, not Potter's biggest fan!" Pansy stated, while curling her upper lip.

"Oh yes, he tried to give Ginny another talking to but Ginny told him to go shove it!" Millie said, sounding very proud of Ginny.

"That wasn't being a very good little Gryffindor now was it? He must have _really_ pissed you off huh?"

"Ron _always_ really pisses me off," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Pansy pulled a small, green and silver compact with the Slytherin crest emblazoned on it, out of her cleavage and surveyed her appearance.

Pansy then reached her impeccably manicured fingers into the pocket her couture robes for her wand. She performed a spell that instantly fixed her hair and makeup to perfection.

After noticeing Ginny's fixed stare, Pansy directed her gaze towards her.

Pansy was giving Ginny a very naughty look, while eyeing her up in a peculiar way. Ginny could tell she was thinking something devilish by the clever look on her face.

Pansy conspicuously tucked her compact back into her cleavage.

"Ohh did you like that? Want me do do it again?" Pansy said in a low, throaty whisper as she groped her breasts suggestively.

Ginny's mouth went dry.

"You know Mill, I didn't know Gryffindors appreciated those sort of gestures!"

"Well what do you know—" Millie retorted.

"It would be quite the challenge to turn Ginny into a luscious tart like me, don't you think?"

"The girl has what it takes though. As you know, I am a splendid judge of character. Just imagine the little Weasley as a dangerously seductive wench, who is confident in herself and doesn't take any shite from anyone. It won't be easy but it can and will be done. All the single guys in Hogwarts would be on her like maggots on a carcass."

"I don't think Ginny wants to be a "dangerously seductive wench," Millie laughed.

"Don't listen to twinkle toes, I am making you an offer I know you can't refuse Ginny."

"Come on, don't you trust me? I know exactly what you want and what you have the potential to be," Pansy lifted her right eye brow and gave Ginny another naughty look- it was her trademark.

Millie burst into another fit of laughter at the absurd proposition.

"Pansy dear, you have the absolute worst reputation in all of Hogwarts!"

"In case you didn't know, you are crowned the "Slut of Slytherin", I don't think Ginny would want to be associated with you. The only reason Ginny is friends with me is because my reputation is considerably better than yours, since I don't go around shagging Blaise Zambini every chance I get. You know how people judge you by who you hang out with Pans," Millie said, with much animosity in her voice, but still maintaining her coolness.

"Your just jealous because he's _all mine _Millie, and you can't do a damned thing about it," Pansy said in a playfully pompous voice.

"Yeah okay, that's_ definitely_ it Pansy," Millie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes skyward.

"You can't even try to deny it, I know that you fancy Blaise! It is practically public knowledge, and your jealous because I have shagged the bloke senseless more times then you can even begin to count."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly understandable, I may even let you have a go with Blaise— if I get tired of him." Pansy said, sounding appallingly narcissistic and cocky.

Millie didn't even bother to say anything since it wasn't worth wasting her breath trying to knock Pansy off her high horse.

Ginny contemplated the idea of being another Pansy Parkinson. It would be absolutely rich, to say the least. Ginny decided she wanted to live every teenage witch's dream. She wanted to turn heads when she walked into a room. She wanted everyone to know her name. Ginny had grown tired of having to appease Harry Potter and his little trio of do-gooders.

It was time for Ginevra Weasley to have some scandal and controversy in her life. It was time she showed everyone what she is really made of.

"Err Pansy, I think I'll take you up on your offer," Ginny stammered.

"Excellent choice my little sex kitten! I'm going to go off and find my lover to see if I can get a good lay out of him before lunch!" Pansy said mischievously as she sauntered off toward the door. "I will see you both later."

Ginny looked over at Millie in disbelief and mouthed the words "sex kitten." Having six older brothers, Ginny had been called loads of names, but that was definitely a first for Ginevra Weasley.

**-Author's Notes-**  
I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of Sinful Temptation! I have put a great deal of planning into this story, since it is my first fic, to keep everyone interested. J.K. Rowling described Millicent Bullstrode as a Slytherin girl in Harry's year. Millicent was, if I remember correctly, described along the lines of: not the prettiest doll in the box. So, for the sake of the plot, I wanted to go with a more appealing description of her so she can play the elusive role of Pansy's side-kick. Who knows? Maybe Ginny will come to her sences and run back to the trio for protection? Yea Okay— and maybe there will be wild orgies and sexcapades in the next HP book! I reckon the plot will considerably thicken in the next chapter or so...It's for me to know and for you to find out! Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism is much appreciated!  
Look out for next chappie:-) 


	2. Cigarettes, Worms, & Underwear

Chapter Two: Cigarettes, Worms, and Underwear

Ginny made her way past the crowds of students toward the Gryffindor Tower, waiting by the portrait of the fat lady was Hermione.

Hermione looked distraught.

Ginny knew Hermione had seen her so it was no use in trying to make a quick get away.

"Ginny, why didn't you come sit with us on the train, where in the name of Merlin were you?"

"Hermione, I am really sick and tired of you guys always stalking me and constantly wondering where I am every damn second," Ginny spat.

"We have to talk," Hermione hissed, as she grabbed Ginny's arm and forced her into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once inside, Hermione dragged Ginny up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory. Hermione plopped down on her 4-poster bed and Ginny plopped down on her's, which was to the left of Hermione's. They were completely alone since everyone had gone to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat in silence for a few moments until Hermione abruptly broke the silence.

"Okay Ginny, spill it, who were you with on the train?!"

Hermione was Ginny's best friend when it came push to shove. But why did she have to be so damn nosy all the time? Ginny decided she would tell Hermione everything that her new posse was planning. If she didn't accept it and respect Ginny's feelings then it would be war.

"As my best friend since I can remember, I think you have the right to know what I am about to tell you. I am disgusted with the person I've become, I don't want to be such a goody two shoes anymore. I want the fiery, gutsy, seductive Ginny to come out and show everyone what shes got. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode agreed to help me become the girl I want to be."

"You can either embrace it or reject it, it's your choice." Ginny said flat out.

"Ginny, are you shitting me?"

"What's wrong with what you've become? What is this horse crap about a new posse? Your my best friend Ginny, you can't just have a new posse all of a sudden!" Hermione said, as she was now paceing around Ginny's bed as if she was in denial.

"No, I am not shitting you, no one is going to change my mind either!"

"I'm not abandoning you, I just need my space. I need to grow as a person. I'm not going to be a little lost puppy that follows you three around anymore!"

"Well I guess I'll let you "have your space" and "grow as a person", but don't expect Ron or Harry to take this as well as I have, because you know as well as I that Ron and Harry will probably go nutters when they find out."

"Thanks 'mione," Ginny said genuinely.

"Hey Listen, Pansy and Millie invited me to sit with them at the Slytherin table for lunch today so don't tell Ron or Harry that you know any of this. I want to really make the little worms squirm on their hooks." Ginny said menicingly.

"Righht-ei-o" Hermione sighed.

* * *

Ginny entered nervously into the Great Hall. 

She watched as students of all different houses claped eyes on her.

She had to act quickly to avoid possible humiliation. Ginny surveyed the Slytherin table.

To Ginny's horror, Pansy nor Millie were there.

Ginny could feel sweat building on her forehead as she pondered what to do.

_Okay just turn around slowly and walk out the door. No big deal!_ Ginny told herself.

Once Ginny was safely out of the way of prying eyes, she took a deep breath and walked inside the Prefects' Bathroom, which was conviently just a few steps away.

_No one will know. _Ginny thought as she entered the room that was forbidden to her.

As Ginny opened the door, green smoke bellowed out into the hallway.

There were voices.

As she entered the luxurious room she had a hard time breathing from all the smoke.

Ginny could tell the chopsing was coming from Pansy and Millie.

Ginny walked inside confidently.

"Oh hey Gin," Millie said calmly as she took another drag on her cigarette.

"What brings you to these parts," Pansy said coolly as she tossed her cigarette on the marble floor.

Ginny noticed that the cigarette had the Slytherin Crest emblazoned on it, much like everything Pansy owned.

As Millie exhaled, the smoke formed into the shape of a green snake in the air.

Ginny watched intently as it slowly faded from view.

"Blimey!"

"How did you just do that?!" Ginny asked in utter amazement.

"Do what?" said Millie curiously.

"The smoke, it was a snake—"

"That was wicked!" Ginny said finally.

"Ohh yeah, it's just a charm." Millie said as she tossed her cigarette in the trash.

Pansy waltzed over to Ginny.

"Hold out your hand," Pansy said dangerously.

Ginny held her hand in the air where her chewed fingernails were in plain view.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk."

"We will have to work on _that, _won't we?" Pansy said as she looked over at Millie, pointing to Ginny's fingers with her wand.

She then waved her wand over Ginny's hand as she muttered what Ginny guessed was the charm.

There was a sudden puff of green smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Ginny gazed down at her hand where she saw two green and silver cigarettes.

Pansy took one of them out of Ginny's hand and placed it in between her rouge lips.

She then touched her wand to the cigarette.

"_Incendio," _Pansy said huskly.

The cigarette lit up.

Pansy took a long drag on the cigarette.

Ginny stared at Pansy like a 2 year old who just saw witnessed something horrific.

"Well go ahead, it doesn't bite," Pansy said slyly.

"Oh, I don't smoke," Ginny stuttered.

"Well, now you do," Pansy said convincingly.

Millie grabbed Pansy's arm forcefully, which made her turn around to face her accomplice.

"Ginny doesn't have to if she doesnt want to, Pansy dear."

"_Incendio."_

Pansy and millie turned quickly to face Ginny.

"Surprise," Ginny purred as she took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Ginny!" Millie shouted.

"You don't smoke!"

"I do now," Ginny said saucily.

* * *

Pansy, Millie, and Ginny entered the Great Hall. Pansy and Millie led Ginny to the Slytherin table where the threesome sat down. 

"Hello, my sexy bitch," Blaise Zambini said as he gave Pansy a hott kiss.

"Hey Millie."

It was Draco Malfoy.

The blonde hair, blue eyed sex god sat down contently next to Millie, which was directly across from Ginny.

"Oh hi Draco," Millie greeted.

Millie looked over at Pansy, who was in a hott and heavy snog with Blaise.

"Hello Weaselette," Draco drawled.

"Hello Malfoy," Ginny replyed.

"Hey Mill, what's with the Gryffindor?" Draco inquired.

"Ginny is one of my best friends Draco," Millie said quickly 

"You could have warned me that you were bringing a weasel along," Draco sneered.

"Don't you dare start your shite with me this year Malfoy!" Ginny shouted coldly.

"Hmm, fiesty are we?

"One more word out of you, ferret, and I will lay one on you so fast it will make your head spin!" Ginny shouted with her fist in the air.

"Ohhh was that an offer? Too bad I don't take offers from girls who are worth less then my underwear." Draco hissed, as he gave Ginny his trademark sneer.

"Dra—" Millie started, but it was too late, Ginny was already out of her seat.

Ginny stood up and punched Draco Fucking Malfoy square in the jaw.

**-Author's Notes-**  
A big thanks to my reviewers!! **Draco-ginny-lover: **Gracias! **SlytherinsWench: **Thank you for the review. I "tarted" Ginny up a bit...more fiesty Ginny to come! And yes, Pansy is a whore and I like her that way too! lol **tearsofblood2127: **Thank you! All in a day's work! Or should I say writing?! **Lauren: **Spork!! HAHA, your review made me laugh...I love it when reviewers threaten authors for the next chappie! I feel loved! **EnemaOfState: **Thank you so very much! **greengrl: **I agree! Bad-ass Ginny is here to stay! **ArcticAngelzTx: **Hehe...Ginny will be more of a "sex kitten" in later chapters..it's not far off though!... I'm writing the next chappie as soon as I get this one uploaded! This chapter was a tad bit short...I'll try and make the next longer! 


	3. The Secret Crush

Chapter Three: The Secret Crush

Ginny looked down at the ground where the force of her blow landed Malfoy.

Ginny stared at the very bloody Slytherin in horror.

She couldn't believe she just punched Draco Malfoy in the jaw!

Ginny never thought this day would ever come. 

It suddenly became blatantly apparent to Ginny that the Great Hall was silent and all eyes were on her.

_Blimey! What have I done! I have to get out of here!_ Ginny thought.

Ginny took one last glance at the likeness of the Greek god that she knocked off it's pedastal and ran out the door.

* * *

"Ginny are you in here?" Hermione asked as she walked into the bathroom to catch up with her best friend. 

"Yeah I'm here," Ginny sighed.

"Look!"

Hermione held up a large photo of her punching Malfoy.

Ginny ripped the photo out of Hermione's hand.

"Who took this blasted picture anyway?" Ginny questioned.

"It was Colin Creevey. As soon as he saw you sitting with the Slytherins, he knew something good was about to happen so he had his camera at hand."

"Ginny, what did that nasty ferret do to you?" Hermione urged.

"He said I was worth less than his _underwear_," Ginny whispered.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle.

"You know, I hate to say it, but he is probably right."

"There's no telling what that bastard wears on his filthy rich arse."

"Shut up Hermione, you aren't helping."

"You are _my_ hero though! I would never _dream_, well we all know I dream of it but,  
I would never have the guts to punch a Malfoy in public." Hermione said as she hooked arms with Ginny and led her out the door. 

"You know something 'Mione, I feel pretty damn good right about now. The bastard deserved it."

"You should have seen the view of it from where I was sitting. You really decked him hard!"

"Ginny!" a voice called.

Ginny spun around to see that Pansy and Millie were right behind them.

"We have to talk to you," Millie urged.

"Alone," Pansy said as she eyed Hermione with a look of disgust.

"I'll catch up with you later Gin," Hermione said as she swaggered past Pansy, purposely bumping into her with her shoulder as she passed by.

* * *

Pansy and Millie led Ginny to Pansy's room. It was much nicer then the Gryffindor Dormitories and Pansy had it all to herself. 

"Wow Pansy, this is really nice. How did you get this room? I'm jealous!" Ginny said as she walked over to sit on Pansy's bed, admiring how comfortable it was compared to her's.

"Well, being a Parkinson has it's perks. You don't think my father would let his only baby girl have a second-rate room now did you?"

Millie walked over to sit on Pansy's king size bed next to Ginny, who was now sprawled out on the bed ravishing in the feel of the extravagant bedding.

"Leave her be Mill, she is used to laying on those _straw mats _they give the Gryffindors to sleep on," Pansy said sarcastically.

"Ginny you know you broke Draco's jaw, he was knocked out cold!" Millie said as if she couldn't believe it herself.

"Yeah, you really made the bastard see stars," Pansy said coldly as she began to rummage through her wardrobe.

"Yeah, so? His wretched arse deserved it!" Ginny retorted.

"Madam Promfrey told us that Draco is even going to have to stay the night in the hospital wing!" Millie exclaimed.

"Okay that's enough Millie—" Pansy said crudely.

"Now Ginny, I must ask you something," Pansy said as she continued tearing apart her wardrobe.

"Do you have a particular love interest at the moment? A crush maybe?"

Ginny looked over at Millie and shrugged her shoulders.

"Err— no," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Oh come on girl, out with it! You can't just sit there and tell me that crock of shite, I know that someone must tickle your fancy!

"No one tickles my fancy Pans!" Ginny snorted with laughter.

"Well, If you don't spill it here and now, I will get Snape to mix me up a dose of Veritaserum to force the bloody truth out of your lying arse!" Pansy threatened dangerously.

"That potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines! Snape wouldn't just give you some!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Ginny dear. Snape is like putty in your fingers, if you know how to handle him."

"Do I know how to handle Snape Mill?" Pansy asked.

"Ohh yes, I don't even think you want to know just how well Pansy can handle Snape!" Millie hinted.

"Well what will it be Gin? Are you going to tell us now or do I have to get that silly little potion?" Pansy questioned as she sauntered off towards the door, giving Ginny an ultimatum.

Ginny leaped off the bed.

"Okay you little conniving little wench, I'll tell you!" Ginny shouted.

Millie sat up straight on the bed waiting Ginny's response.

"I know this is probably going to be the most pathetic thing you two have ever heard but—"

"I have a little crush on Draco," Ginny sighed as if she had just given some top-secret military plans over to the ememy.

"Oh sweet Circe I knew it!" Pansy squealed.

"Woah Ginny I never would have guessed! He doesn't seem like your type at all!" Millie said flabbergastedly.

"I know but he is so damn sexy!" Ginny confided, suddenly feeling the weight of the secret lift from her shoulders.

"Well duh! He _is_ the Slytherin Sex God!" Pansy snorted.

"Every girl in the entire school wants him! Except for maybe some pathetic little Hufflepuffs of course."

"I think you, like I did, can accually call the bloke her own eventually." Pansy said as she threw some articles of clothing onto an over-stuffed couch next to her wardrobe.

Pansy walked over to join Millie and Ginny on her bed.

"You see Ginny, Draco is available obviously since thngs didn't quite work out for us, and you will make the perfect match for him! I know it sounds far fetched, but trust me, I know little drakkie-poo and he will just eat you up when were done with you. _Literally_, if you catch my drift," Pansy said cunningly.

"It would also make an excellent oppurtunity for Millie and I, well mostly I since Millie couldn't flirt herself out of a paper bag, to turn you into a goddess that a gods like Draco will drool over."

"Hey!" Millie said smacking Pansy in the head.

Pansy then smacked Millie bluntly across the face.

"Don't you hit me, you come-guzzling gutter slut!" Pansy shrieked.

"You know, you aren't the only girl that can make Draco drool! You conceited bitch!" Millie said merrily, as she rubbed the tender spot on her cheek.

Ginny stared at the pair and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Ginny, the point is, we are going to give you the following handy-dandy tools: Munipulation & Seduction!" Pansy finished, feeling quite content with herself.

"So you can make the Slytherin Sex God all yours!" Millie added.

-**Author's Notes-**  
I am so proud of myself for getting this chapter up as fast as I did!**  
Thank-you my faithful reviewers for your kind words!**  
The next chapter should be up soon!(Do I get my Draco kisses SlytherinsWench? LOL...and you better update soon or else!) 


	4. Femme Fatale

Chapter Four: Femme Fatale

Pansy hopped off the bed and made her way to the couch where she had tossed a few garments.

"Well now Ginny dear, where shall we start?"

"Ahh yes, your clothes!"

"Yeah Gin, in case you didn't notice your wardrobe isn't fitting of a seductress-to-be," Millie said mirthfully.

"I guess they are a wee bit too big on me," Ginny said as she walked over to Pansy's full-length mirror.

Pansy walked behind Ginny to eye her up.

"Lets try this—"

"_Reducio_," Pansy muttered. The charm instantly shrunk Ginny's uniform so it was more fitting to her figure.

"Ohh look who's sexy now," Pansy said frivolously.

"Look Pans! She has _curves_!" Millie gasped ironically.

"The charm lasts for 48 hours so when it wears off on your uniforms just charm them again!" Pansy said.

"Works for me," Ginny said merrily as she admired her reflection.

"Okay what else Pans," Millie asked.

"Here," Pansy said, handing Ginny an armful of clothes.

"What is this for? You don't have to give me your clothes Pansy," Ginny regarded.

"Please! Does it look like I am hurting for clothes?" Pansy snorted as she pointed to her overstocked wardrobe.

Ginny laid out the clothes on Pansy's bed and proceeded to sort through them.

"Blimey! Those must have cost you a fortune! Ohh I really like these!" Ginny said, holding up several pairs of muggle jeans.

"Those should give your firm little arse some shape," Pansy commented.

Pansy grabbed a pair from the pile and held them up.

"This pair really says "shag me". I suggest you wear these only when you want to get laid, or in your case, when you _really_ want to weigh heavy on Draco's mind." Pansy advised.

"Don't worry, we will discuss _that_ later," Pansy said slyly.

"How come you never gave me any of your "shag me" jeans?" Millie questioned.

"I'm sorry, you just aren't worthy," Pansy said wickedly.

"Excuse me?" Millie scoffed.

"Don't start with me Pans! I will fuck you up," Millie warned.

"I'll remember _that_ next time Blaise doesn't want to play—" Pansy said cleverly.

"Well now, what do you say we take care of that rat nest on your head Ginny?" Pansy said half-jokingly.

"Hey be nice! It's not a rat nest. It is just really hard to manage that's all."

"I am being nice, remember? I _am_ helping a Weasel," Pansy pointed out.

"Sit down," Pansy ordered, pointing to a lovely gold chair.

"I think we should go straight with your hair, since your facial features are rounded."

Pansy performed a simple straightening charm on Ginny's hair that left it smooth and sleek.

"Now that's sexy!" Ginny interjected.

"Gods! What a difference!" Millie said as she walked over to see the results up close.

"So, we've fixed your clothes and your hair Gin. What else about your appearance?" Millie inquired.

Ginny got up to stare at her reflection once more.

"My teeth," Ginny said as she smiled with her crooked teeth.

"Your absolutely right Ginny! We can't have you smiling at Draco Malfoy with crooked teeth!" Pansy said, sorry she hadn't thought of that herself.

Pansy took her wand and touched it to Ginny's teeth.

"_Dens reparo_."

Ginny's teeth abruptly shifted in her mouth.

She smiled at Pansy.

"My, what a dazzling smile you have Miss Weasley," Pansy said wittily.

"Why, thank you Madam Parkinson!" Ginny replied.

"What do you think Lady Bullstrode?" Ginny asked as she smiled widely at Millie.

"Charming dear, really."

Ginny smiled at the mirror.

"You are good Pansy! I have to give it to you."

"Yes you do! Now close your eyes, it's part of the first level of your seductress training.

Ginny obediently closed her eyes.

Pansy winked at Millie and then planted a kiss on Ginny's lips.

Ginny eyes fluttered open and she jumped backwards.

"What the hell was that?"

"A kiss."

Ginny had a stunned look on her face.

"What for?"

"Well you _obviously_ don't know how to kiss properly and you will have to learn sometime. You don't want Draco to think you are unexperienced, do you?"

"No, but don't you think a guy should be teaching me?"

"Men are so overrated! Most guys kiss like dogs if you ask me. Girls are so much more delicate and supple. Therefore, they are better at the art of kissing."

"Aren't girls better kissers then guys Mill?"

"Definitely," Millie replied.

"It's either you let me teach you the_ right_ way, or you act like a poor, untaught little _virgin_ when Draco goes to kiss you."

"But I am a virgin!" Ginny spoke up.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like it!" Pansy retorted.

"First of all, all guys like a challenge. You don't want to just throw yourself at them but you do want to show them that your strong and you know exactly where you stand in the game of love."

"It's called flirting!" Millie added as she flipped to the next page of Witch Weekly.

"Yeah. Flirting. But that is a whole other level in your seductress training."

"Do you want Draco to fall for you or don't you Ginny?" Pansy asked finally.

"Of course I do."

"Okay then lets get this right shall we?"

"The most intimate form of kissing is called "French Kissing," Pansy said as she quickly closed the gap between her and Ginny.

"Oh yeah, I think Hermione might have mentioned that once to me!" Ginny recalled.

Pansy motioned for Ginny to come sit on the couch with her.

"Now I want you to close your eyes again, but this time, I am going to stick my tongue in your mouth. When I do that, I want you to massage my tongue with yours. Got it!"

Millie let out small laugh.

"What seems to be funny Millie?" Pansy asked sternly.

"Oh nothing Pans," Millie said quickly. "It's was just something—Err, um—in the magazine!"

"Good. I recall a certain innocent little Fourth year who disn't know how to kiss also. And who was so kind as to volunteered her services?"

"You were Pans," Millie groaned.

"Lets get on with it shall we?" Pansy said to Ginny.

Ginny closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Pansy leaned in and kissed Ginny softly.

Pansy then deepened the kiss and Ginny did just as she was told.

Ginny moaned as she felt a small hint of pleasure between her thighs.

Pansy tried to pull away but she noticed that Ginny was obviously enjoying it too much.

Pansy bit Ginny's lip playfully causeing it to bleed slightly, then allowed Ginny to pull away for air.

Pansy was happy with herself as she watched Ginny gasp for air.

"You have to breathe out of your nose Gin, you can't just hold your breath," Pansy laughed.

"That was amazing," Ginny said finally.

"Thank you Ginny, you weren't bad yourself for your first kiss." Pansy said genuinely.

"That made me a little randy watching you two I must say," Millie added.

"You are always welcome to join us Mill," Pansy offered.

"Not right now, but I'll take you up on that some other time, as long as Ginny wouldn't mind."

"It would be a little wierd but, I could get used to the idea," Ginny said mischievously.

"Oh goody! We will see you tomarrow. Same time, same place to complete the next level," Pansy said.

Ginny left the room.

"Well Pans, all goes according to plan. In just a short time, Ginny will be the premiere_ slut _of Hogwarts!" 

"Another innocent girl's reputation will be ruined! Especially, when her little Drackie-poo marks her as _damaged goods_," Pansy said devilishly.

"Ohh! But what will the trio do when they find out what their young apprentice has been shagging the Slytherin Sex God?" Millie asked scandalously.

"Aww, it will be so sad to see Ronald in tears. But what can I say? I _thrive_ on other's misery!" Pansy laughed wickedly.

* * *

"Ginny what the bloody hell is going on with you!" Ron shouted to Ginny as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Oh great, they're following me again," Ginny said to herself.

"First, you don't even bother to sit with us on the train. Then, you come walking into the Great Hall with those tramps or so called "friends". The next thing we know, you are giving malfoy a knuckle sandwich!" Harry lashed out.

"That was brilliant by the way!" Ron assured Ginny.

"Ginny, we want to know what is going on with Pansy and Millie? If you don't tell me, then I will find someone who will tell me!" Ron said loudly.

"Don't you dare threaten me Ronald! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ginny hissed.

"I am your big brother!" Ron exclaimed.

"So are you going to tell us what is going on or not?" Ron asked blankly.

"Let me remind you of a little something Ron."

"Excuse us Harry," Ginny said gingerly.

Ginny pulled Ron over to the otherside of the room.

"Now Ron, I know a few dirty secrets of yours that I am sure some of your closest friends would like to know about."

Ron eyed Ginny suspiciously.

"What do you know!"

"Ohh well for starters, I know about your little affair with Lavender Brown over break."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"I find it so very interesting how her boyfriend doesn't know any of this. Imagine that?"

"How do you know that?" Ron stuttered.

A twisted look of triumph came over Ginny's face because she knew she had gotten under his skin.

"I know everything," Ginny said in a low whisper that made Ron squirm.

"I suggest, if you don't want anyone to know any of your "little secrets", that you leave me the fuck alone or I will have your guts for garters!" Ginny said in loud whisper.

"Toodles brother dear," Ginny said as she walked up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories.

-**Author's Notes**-  
A special thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! I will reply to everyone individually next chappie! Btw, I used a quote from the movie Cruel Intentions in this chapter... Thus, I am stating the fact that the line wasn't mine. I thought it worked well in the story, but an anonymous reviewer said it was "wierd and lame". I did not intend to plagiarize or anything...Just to clear that up! lol  



	5. Operation Snidget

Chapter Five: Operation Snidget

Ginny made her way through the crowded corridors of the dungeons to the Pansy's room, about a half hour early for her scheduled appointment.

She knocked swiftly on the solid mahogany door.

Ginny heard soft moans and zestful whimpers coming from inside.

_Okay, I'll just come back a little later then. _Ginny thought as an amused smirk, suspiciously like the signature smirk of the Slytherins, made its appearance on her pretty face.

Ginny turned her back and started her walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Blimey! Who the hell is it?" asked seemingly angry voice.

Ginny came to a sudden halt and could tell the voice was Pansy's. She shuddered to think about what sort of activities were occuring on the other side of the door.

"It's Ginny!"

"Oh! Come on in. (_gasp for air_) It's open!"

Ginny hesitantly pushed open the heavy door and crept inside Pansy's lavish suite.

"You know you two should really have used a Silenceing Charm," Ginny said vivaciously as she pranced around the corner to Pansy's bedroom, under the impression that they were now decent.

To Ginny's utter surprise, Blaise was at the edge of the bed shagging Pansy senseless.

Millie was spread-eagle on Pansy's bed with Pansy between her legs, pleasureing her deeply.

"Merlin!" Ginny shrieked as she covered her eyes.

Ginny heard the last yelps of pleasure, followed by an amorous sighs, and took a wild guess that Millie had just reached her climax.

Ginny couldn't resist the sinful temptation to open her eyes.

Pansy turned to face Ginny.

She had the glistening evidence, visible in the soft candle light, of Millie's pleasure on her mouth.

"Hey Gin," Pansy moaned as Blaise rammed his hard weapon into Pansy with growing furiousity.

Pansy and Blaise orgasmed almost simultaneously.

Blaise slowly pulled out of Pansy and rolled over to her side.

Ginny saw for herself that the rumors about Blaise's sizeable member were _very _true.

After a few moments of silence, Blaise got up to fetch his wand to clean everyone up.

"Wow look at you! I love what you've done to your hair," Blaise said in a voice that made Ginny wonder if he _did_ swing both ways.

"Well now, did the hot little Gryffindor enjoy the show?"

Ginny looked at him cockeyed and replied coolly while eyeing him up, "Why yes, I definitely enjoyed the show Blaise! And I see Draco isn't the only sex god that Slytherin has to offer!"

"You better believe it! Can I offer you a piece of my sex cake? I do rather fancy virgins, they are so easy to please, unlike this tough bitch over here," Blaise said, pointing to Pansy and beginning to put his uniform back on.

"Ginny doesn't want any of your rotten sex cake! She fancys Draco's sex cake!" Pansy giggled as she followed Blaise's lead and proceeded to get dressed.

"I'm not surprised, the bloke always gets to de-flower all the virgins, well remember my offer Gin, I won't disappoint you. I'll be going now Pans, I want to go to the Hospital Wing to see if I can have a talk with the bud-nipper," Blaise said as he winked at Ginny.

"Not so fast! We need your help for Ginny's next lesson!" Pansy yelled.

"What sort of lesson?" Blaise said sounding suddenly very interested.

"Just a quick lesson in seduceing— "

"Oh! This should be jolly-good fun! But, what do I get out of it?" Blaise asked giving the signature Slytherin sneer.

"You'll see."

Ginny suddenly became uncomfortable.

Millie walked over to Pansy and said "I have to be going, I have advanced potions and I can't be late _again _or Snape might accually kick me out this time!"

"Ok, see you later sexy," Pansy said giving Millie a light kiss.

"Thanks Blaise, I really enjoyed it," Millie whispered in his ear, giving him a hug on her way out.

Ginny wasn't used to this abundant display of affection.

"Ok Blaise, I want you to sit over on the couch until we need you."

"I do love it when you give me orders," Blaise replied suggestively.

"Now Ginny, watch me operate!"

She grabbed a text book off her desk and held it close to her breast.

Pansy instantly had the practiced look of lust in her eyes.

Ginny sat down on a small bench and watched Pansy intently, almost as if she was mentally taking notes.

Pansy swaggered across the room and stopped right in front of Blaise.

She then conviently let the book "slip" out of her hands and land on the ground in front of Blaise.

"Opps!"

Pansy then turned her back to Blaise and casually bent over, the view up Pansy's skirt made a wide grin appear on Blaise's face.

Ginny continued to watch as Pansy tossed the book across the room and moved quickly to straddle Blaise.

She put her arms around him neck and stared deeply into his hazel eyes.

Pansy moved her mouth up to Blaise's ear and began to whisper something naughty.

Ginny saw Blaise shiver slightly at Pansy's touch.

Pansy led a trail of kisses down Blaise's cheek until she reached his mouth.

She gave him a quick soft kiss and then pulled back a bit.

Blaise instantaneously pulled Pansy into a hot, menacing kiss.

Pansy began a slight rocking motion with her hips that seemed to fuel Blaise's fire.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ginny, Pansy once again broke the kiss to let Blaise kiss her neck.

Pansy let out a soft, kitten-like whimper when Blaise gave her a small love bite.

Blaise pulled Pansy's head toward him and whisper something in her ear that made her eyes even heavier with lust.

Pansy moved to get up off of Blaise but he moved his hands up her skirt to pull down her knickers.

Pansy swatted his hand away.

"Later," she said in a tone that even sent shiver up Ginny's spine.

Blaise had small beads of sweat on his forehead from the encounter and was panting.

"Your turn Gin," Pansy said in a flat, routine voice.

Ginny took a deep breath and moved to Pansy, "What did you say to Blaise that made him so hot and bothered?"

Pansy smiled deviously and whispered back, "I told him all the wicked things that I will do to him in bed."

Ginny took a moment to gather her thoughts, then moved in for the kill.

Ginny sauntered toward Blaise, mimicking the sway of Pansy's hips as she walked.

She didn't bother grabbing the book off the floor, instead she mounted Blaise, feeling uncharacteristicly confident in herself.

_I am about to have my first kiss...with a guy that is...here goes— _

Just as Ginny leaned in to kiss Blaise, but abruptly stopped when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Go away!" Pansy shouted.

"It is Hermione Granger!"

Ginny leaped off of Blaise instinctively.

Blaise let out a sigh of displeasure.

"We don't open doors for _Gryffindors_!" Pansy said viciously.

"_Alohomora!" _Hermione shouted.

The door swung open and Hermione walked in.

"Ginny! Dumbledore sent me, he wants to see you."

"I think it has something to do with Draco, he was sitting in Dumbledore's office when I was asked to find you."

"Little Ginny is in trouble with the big, bad, headmaster," Blaise chuckled.

Hermione looked at Blaise as if he was something retched stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"Dumbledore probably wants to give you some sort of punishment. This could be your chance to get close to him Gin, if he punishes the two of you together!" Pansy said in a thoroughly excited voice.

"Well go on, you don't want to keep the poor old bastard waiting!" Blaise said amusingly as he leaned back into the leather couch and sipped a frothy, cold butterbeer.

"I guess I will see you both later," Ginny sighed as she left with Hermione.

"Bye Ginny." Pansy said sadly.

"Ta-ta, Weaselette!" Blaise shouted as the pair left.

* * *

"I really like what you've done with yourself Ginny. Your hair and your teeth, it all looks wonderful. You've even taken in your uniform I see, but you've become just like one of _them._" 

"Thanks 'Mione. I have to tell you something," Ginny said quickly, completely ignoreing the last part of Hermione's sentance.

"I have a huge crush on Draco Malfoy," Ginny confided bluntly.

Hermione came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Ginny with squinted eyes.

"Is that why you are suddenly getting all cozy with the Slytherins? Are you useing them to get with Malfoy? Have you planned this from the start?"

"Hermione, they are _helping_ me get with Draco. They all know that I fancy his arse. I'm not useing them. Get your facts straight!"

"_They_ know? I thought _we_ were best friends! Don't even _try_ to say that you couldn't possibly find _one _second out of _one _day to tell me something like _that_!"

"How could you like him? He is a wretched little parasite, not to mention the_ bloody enemy_!"

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts and then took a deep breath.

"Ginny, I have to tell _you _something."

Ginny looked at Hermione out of the corner of her bright green eyes.

"Yeah bitch? So tell me."

"Parvati Patil told me that she overheard Pansy and Millie talking about how they are trying to destroy your reputation."

Ginny stared blankly at Hermione.

"You don't accually believe that do you?"

"I don't know, but it would make sense."

"Well I don't believe _one bit _of it. I think Parvati made that up just to get attention, she _is_ like that you know," Ginny spat.

She began briskly walking toward their destination.

"I suppose," Hermione sighed as she started jogging to keep up with Ginny.

"All I know is, Draco Malfoy is going to be mine, and that's that."

"So you still didn't tell me why you like him? He thinks his shite doesn't stink, he is so bloody full of himself. It makes me sick!"

"I don't know why I like him exactly— I just do."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione came upon the entrance to Dumbledore's office, which was located behind a statue of a gargoyle on the second floor. 

"I'll talk to you about my crush later 'Mione."

"Bye Gin, just watch out for those Slytherins, you can never trust 'em."

"By the way, the password is strawberry shortcake," Hermione whispered.

The secret door opened and Ginny walked inside.

Ginny stepped on the spiral wooden staircase that moved slowly upward toward Dumbledore's office.

Ginny had never accually been inside Dumbledore's office before. She stood awe-struck for a moment as her eyes gazed upon the large and beautiful circular room. Which was full of a number of curious silver instruments that stood on spindlelegged tables.

The plum-colored walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing in their frames.

There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and sitting on a shelf behind it was an old, shabby, tattered wizard's hat— the Sorting Hat.

On a stunning golden perch behind the door, stood an old and decrepit-looking bird about the size of a swan.

Ginny remembered him from the Chamber... it was Fawkes!

Ginny walked slowly over toward the bird and pet it softly on it's scarlet head. Ginny smiled slightly as the gentle bird made a soft cooing sound.

"Ginevra."

Ginny spun around.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an unmistakable impression of great energy.

He had several feet of long silver hair and beard. His blue eyes were bright and sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles. He also had an particularly long and crooked nose.

"Good afternoon Professor," Ginny greeted.

Fawkes made an annoying chirp sound and pecked Ginny lightly in the arm with his beak to direct her attention back to him.

Dumbledore let out a light chuckle.

"You will have to excuse him Ginevra, he doesn't normally get much attention."

"Oh I don't mind," Ginny said as she continued to stroke the magical bird.

"You wanted to see me Professor,"

"Why yes, I did."

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and glared over his spectacles at Ginny.

"Come have a seat," Dumbledore invited.

Ginny stuck out her arm and Fawkes gripped it with his talons, which made her wince slightly.

Fawkes rode on Ginny's arm over to the chair, which was across from Dumbledore.

Ginny sat down and the phoenix perched itself on the arm of the chair.

"Draco Malfoy was released from the hospital wing yesterday and he came to see me earlier."

"As I understand it, you punched him in the jaw."

"Yes, professor, that is correct. But the bloody prat deserved it!" Ginny added.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, between you and me, he probably did deserve it," Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

"However, as headmaster, I cannot condone physical violence of any sort."

"I understand that sir," Ginny sighed.

"I have come to a verdict."

"You will both be punished equally."

"Does that sound fair to you Ginevra?" Dumbledore asked genuinely.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"What do you think Fawkes? Is that fair punishment?" Dumbledore consulted with the bird.

Fawkes moved his head up and down.

"Wow! He certainly is a smart bird," Ginny commented.

"Fawkes is_ very_ special indeed."

"You will both assist Hagrid on a dangerous mission to Knockturn Alley. Operation Snidget, we will call it."

"What kind of "operation" exactly Professor?" Ginny asked, a little startled from the mention of the infamous Knockturn Alley.

"What makes it especially dangerous is that this mission can only be executed in the dark of night, as you know, the little shops in Knockturn Alley are only open at night."

"It was recently brought to my attention that there is a wounded snidget for sale at  
Borgin and Burkes." 

"The snidget is a protected species; there are now severe penalties for harming or even capturing one. Hagrid has volunteered to rescue this tiny bird, nurse it back to health, and eventually set it free."

"What role will Draco and I play in this task?" Ginny inquired.

"All three of you will take a Polyjuice Potion, which Professor Snape will conjure up, that will give each of you the appearance of a possible buyer."

"The bird will be purchased and brought back to Hogwarts."

"When are we going to do this?" Ginny asked.

"As soon as the potion is ready," Dumbledore said simply.

"Okay Professor. Is that all?"

"Yes, you can return to class now Miss Weasley. Professor Snape will pull you aside in class and let you know when the potion is ready."

"Okay, thank you for your time sir," Ginny said politely 

Ginny stood up and kissed Fawkes on the head.

The bird cooed sadly and lifted it's foot up at Ginny, almost as if he was waving good bye.

"One more thing Ginevra, my senses are _very_ keen to the thoughts and feelings of others."

"From the way Mr. Malfoy was speaking, it seems to me, that he was hopingthat I would punish the two of you _together_," Dumbledore said as he winked at Ginny over his spectacles and smiled.

Ginny privately concluded that Dumbledore had unearthly knowledge of all things and his opinion was always to be respected.

Ginny blushed slightly and said, "I really do hope so Professor."

-**Author's Notes**-  
I really want to apologize for how long it took me to upload this chapter, I hope it was well worth the wait. Thank you all so much for your kind and inspiring reviews. It is getting late and I have a test on Romeo and Juliet tomarrow.. (I do love Shakespeare!) However, I must study! The next chapter will come soon.. ZZZZzzzzz..(falls asleep)


	6. Ginny's True Colors: Green and Silver

Chapter Six: Ginny's True Colors: Green and Silver  


"Hey mate, wait up!" Blaise called as he trotted down the corridor after Draco.

Draco stopped and turned to see who was behind him.

"Well..._well_, if it isn't my backstabbing best mate who shagged my girlfriend and thought I would never ever find out," Draco said as he leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Oh come now, I thought we were both over that _silly_ little discrepancy?" Blaise said incredulously.

"One would think so. I guess it doesn't matter now, although I do get _awfully_ _cold _and _dreadfully lonely _at night lately with out my girlfriend. But, I suppose _you_ wouldn't know of such things." Draco afflicted.

"I feel for you mate, Pansy is ever the passionate one, as you know. It must be hard to sleep alone? I haven't done it in years— . Wait just a blasted minute, you mean to tell me that the _Slytherin Sex God_ is accually lonely?"

Draco exhaled completely as if in compliance with what Blaise was saying.

Blaise moved to lean against the wall casually next to Draco, his bruised jaw now visible in the torch light that radiated from the wall of the dungeon.

"You know, I could help you out with your little _problem_."

"Oh lucky me."

"Sweet Circe, I have got the witch for you ol' chap!"

"Does this witch have a name?"

"Ginny Weasley," Blaise said with a wide grin.

"You can't be serious!" Draco scoffed.

"I am dead serious! She's a real tart. You two would be a perfect match."

"How would you know?"

"Well, I just came from a hot date with Pansy and Millie."

"Oh your dating both of them? Like a threesome? You lucky dog!"

"Yep," Blaise chuckled. "But that isn't the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is if the Weaselette can clock you like that, I wonder what she would be like in bed? A _fiesty one,_ I'd wager! But, I will leave that to you to find out— "

"How kind of you...but wait...what does this bit about Ginny have to do with Pansy and Millie?"

"Have you see 'er lately? Pansy gave her a bit of a make over, that girl is banging!"

"Since when does Pansy give the Weasel the time of day?"

"Since Ginny told her that she fancies you."

"The little Weaselette fancies _me_?"

"What girl doesn't fancy you?"

"Isn't this interesting?" Draco said, scratching his chin.

"I rather thought so!" Blaise added cheerfully.

"If you give me your word that none of this will get back to Pansy, I have an added piece of juicy information that you would like to know."

"I'm not a backstabber like you Blaise, I wouldn't go and tell Pansy all of this, and I think you bloody well know that."

"Right...well, I happen to know that Pansy and Millie are giving Ginny little tips on how to _seduce_ _you_. I almost got to aid in one of their little lessons just now!"

"You must be shitting me this time!" Draco snorted loudly as he preceded to laugh hysterically at Blaise's words.

"Nope! It's the truth, and if I can say so myself, they are doing a jolly-good job. The Weasel must have really fallen hard for you!"

"Well, two can play at this game— " Draco concluded as one of his platinum eyebrows raised curtly.

"Of course they can! So, are you going to give her a go then? Put the moves on 'er?"

"I am going to take the Weaselette on the ride of her life. If it's Draco Malfoy she wants then it's Draco Malfoy she gets."

"'Atta boy mate!" Blaise smirked as he patted Draco on the back. "I knew you'd see it my way!"

* * *

It was 3:00 and Ginny was walking down to the lake, just like she had done everyday at 3:00 for the past week. 

The wind blowing off from the lake made Ginny's teeth involuntarily chatter as the cold air blew in her face and whipped her hair behind her. She pulled her robes tight to her chest and trudged onward.

She saw Pansy and Millie waiting for her at their designated location— a small metal bench.

"Here, this should warm you up," Pansy said as she pulled a rectangular, silver cigarette case with the Slytherin Crest emblazoned on it out of the pocket of her robe.

Ginny marveled at the fact that the design of Pansy's cigarette case matched that of her compact.

She handed Ginny and Millie each a cigarette then picked one for herself. She slipped the case back into her pocket and pulled her wand out simultaneously.

"_Incendio_," Pansy muttered, lighting her friends cigarettes, then her own.

"So, what did Dumbledore say to you Gin? I want to hear everything_— _the whole nine yards," Millie inquired.

"Do tell dear, we don't have all day," Pansy remarked with her clear blue eyes narrowing in on Ginny as she took a drag on her cigarette.

"_Well_, there is _good_ news and _bad_ news— "

"Okay umm...Good news first!" Millie said hastily.

"Patience _is_ a virtue," Ginny said almost taunting Millie with the news. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"To make a _long_ story short, so Millie here won't piss herself out of anticipation, Draco and I _are _going to be punished together. We have to go to Knockturn Alley with Hagrid and rescue a poor, helpless, captive snidget from Borgin & Burkes."

"Ohh goody!" Pansy said sarcastically. "Now what is the bad news?" Pansy inquired taking a last puff of her cigarette before tossing it to the ground with a flick of her fingers and stamping it out gingerly with her pricey Italian patent leather pumps.

"The bad news is that have to each drink a Polyjuice Potion that will give us the appearance of creepy old men that want to buy the little birdy just so Hagrid can have another pet." Ginny concluded as she exhaled and watched intently as the green cloud of smoke from her cigarette took the shape of a snake before her.

"Hmm, that is a bit of a harsh punishment for throwing a punch, I'm surprised Dumbley would let students do something that risky. Plus, anything involving creepy old men and Polyjuice Potions is never a good thing, so _I've_ learned. But, that isn't entirely bad, you will be together with your little Drakie-poo and you will have a chance to use what _you've_ learned to pack your puppy up and take him home with you," Pansy added, looking at her reflection in her compact and applying another coat of a most sinister shade of blood red lipstick to her full lips.

"You know Gin, I've been thinking, what if we had you _switched _to Slytherin? You could stay in my room, it's certainly big enough. I can have another bed put in just for you, or you could share mine if you'd like," Pansy said mischievously.

"Woah, that is really nice of you Pansy, letting me share your room. Do you guys really think Dumbledore will let me change houses though? And what about Snape?"

"I'll just have a little talk with Snape, I'll convince him that you should be in Slytherin instead of retched Gryffindor."

"I think I could get used to idea of being a Slytherin very quickly Pans, most of my friends are in Slytherin now anyway. Well, I'd best be going, I have Potions now. Oh that reminds me, Draco is in my Advanced Potions class, I forgot to tell you both!" Ginny said, putting out her ciggarette and giving each of them a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Gin! I'm having a sleepover tonight...why don't you come around 7?"

"Okay Pans! I'll be there!"

"Go get him sex kitten!" Millie said with a giggle.

Pansy watched with a twisted smile on her face as her protégé walked toward the castle with a bit of a bounce in her step.

"Now dearest Pansy, fill me in, because I am_ oh so interested _to hear what the purpose is of having the little Gryffindor, soon to be Slytherin, share your room?" Millie asked as she put her arms around Pansy's neck and looked deep into her eyes.

"It will make it that much easier to fuck with her is all. I wonder if Blaise talked to Draco about our little Ginny?" Pansy speculated.

"I don't know love, but we will find out soon enough."

"I wonder if we prepared Ginny enough for Draco's libido?" Pansy said saucily as she grabbed Millie's breasts playfully and circled her nipples with her nails. "You know, one might say that Ginny and Draco are really two of a kind."

Millie winced at both her touch and the heat of Pansy's breath on her neck and pulled her lover into a passionate kiss.

"I just can't wait to find out the ending to the tragic tale of the girl who was stripped of her innocence and corrupted by those closest to her."

Pansy gave Millie a devilish look and linked arms with her as they started towards the castle.

* * *

Ginny walked at a bit of a jog because it wasn't prudent to be tardy to your first day of Advanced Potions with Professor Snape. Even though Ginny knew she would be late anyway because of the fact that she was the only person in the hallway. 

As Ginny entered the dungeons, she shuddered from the familiar chill that came over one's body as they entered these dark corridors. Ginny knew that soon she would be spending much more of her time down in these unfavorable conditions since she was soon to be a Slytherin. Ginny wondered what her parents would think of her changing houses. They would most likely give her a thorough ear-bashing once they found out.

_Why should I give a bloody fuck what they think? I'm 16 years old! I can make my own decisions._ Ginny thought.

She passed the hidden door to the Slytherin Common Room and she noticed two 4th year Slytherin snoggers up against a wall.

_If only I could get Draco to kiss **me**_... Ginny sighed.

Ginny came upon the door of the Potions classroom.

She took a deep breath and combed through her straight hair, she loved the feeling of how easily it moved through her fingers. She then fixed her tie and flattened her skirt a bit, even though no amount of tugging and adjustment would make the skirt meet the length requirement thanks to Pansy's tailoring of her uniforms.

She turned the knob and pulled the solid wooden door open.

"Hello Ginevra, welcome to Advanced Potions," Snape droned as he took a good look at her, probably a little startled at how much her appearence had changed since he last saw her. "You will need a textbook, they are located in my office, first shelf to the left.

Ginny sauntered across the classroom toward Snape's office, she met Draco's gaze and he did something very uncharacteristic of his pompous arse, he smiled. Ginny felt herself blush, and she smiled back. Ginny felt a sudden rush of heat between her thighs followed by a pleasurable tingling sensation.

_Gods he is so sexy!_ Ginny thought.

Ginny entered the small room that was adjacent to the classroom, there was lots of glass jars filled with bizarre creatures.

Ginny felt the heat also radiating from her cheeks, she placed her icy-cold hands up to the sides of her face in a desperate attempt to calm down. No guy that she really liked had ever smiled at her before it was an feeling like no other, almost like her insides had just melted. Ginny picked a large, dusty textbook off the shelf. She inhaled deeply blew the dust off the book which triggered a small sneeze.

She walked out of Snape's office and into the classroom, Snape was busy scribbling notes on the board. Attempting to decipher what Snape wrote on the board and making sence of it was almost like reading and interpreting Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, it was always a challenge to say the least.

"Your assigned seat is in front of Draco, you will also need to borrow the notes from a fellow student that you missed due to your tardiness." Snape muttered.

Ginny met Draco's gaze yet again as she sat down, she couldn't resist the temptation to stare into his eyes which were a shade of blue that was as deep and mystical as the ocean. It was like his eyes had a certain power over her, but Ginny quickly snapped out of it and looked away out of embarrassment.

She flipped her crimson hair over her shoulder so it was out of her face and took her notebook and quill out of her stylish black tote bag, which was just about the nicest thing she had ever received as a birthday present from her parents.

She placed her bag on the concrete floor and took the top off the ink well that was on the top right corner of her desk.

"Ginny," Draco whispered as he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Ginny turned around to face her crush, she felt her cheeks burning once more.

Draco handed a piece of parchment to her— it was the notes she missed.

"Thank you," Ginny said, mustering up a bit of a flirty smile.

Draco nodded and she could see a light bruise on his chin.

It was a bit akward associating with Draco after the incident in the Great Hall, but it seemed like Draco was over it so Ginny decided it was best to forget it ever even happened.

Ginny dipped her quill in the ink and began to copy Draco's notes into her notebook.

She noticed his elegant penmanship, it was a trait she always admired since her handwriting left a lot to be desired.

It took Ginny roughly ten minutes to copy the extensive amount of notes. Once she was finished, she placed the parchment back on Draco's desk and listened to Snape's lecture on the properties of various antidotes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll let you answer this question, what will serve as an adequate antidote to most poisons?"

"That would be a bezoar sir, I believe it is found in the stomach of a goat," Draco answered as he put his hands in the back of his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Excellent, I see you were paying attention, unlike these other pathetic excuses for students," Snape said as he looked at the rest of the class.

"Now someone else please, how would I go about treating a victim of petrification using an antidote?"

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Weasley.. "

"The Mandrake Restorative Draft will revive people who have been petrified. The potion is not always ingested though, it is generally applied the to the skin of the victims instead." Ginny answered, sounding like an encyclopedia.

"Very good Ginevra, I guess Mr. Malfoy and yourself are my two star pupils are for the day."

"Oh goody, I have finally achieved my goal in life!" Draco snorted.

Ginny let out a small giggle that was loud enough for draco to hear.

"And, I have a delightful surprise for you all!" Snape said sarcastically. "You, and your assigned partner, will share the responsibility of writing a research paper on your given topic. I will assign partners now...

_Oh Merlin! Please let me be partners with Draco!_ Ginny prayed.

"Patricia Stimpson and Jack Sloper, your topic will be the Dark Lord's Potions...Draco Malfoy and hmm, let's see, Ginevra Weasley, your topic will be the Wolfsbane Potion..."

_Yes! _Ginny said to herself as a smile appeared on her face._ The Wolfsbane Potion? Ohh an interesting one!  
_

The bell rang, which sounded the end of the period.

Ginny put her notebook in her bag, she wiped off her quill with a cloth and placed it gently next to the notebook.

She stood up and tugged her skirt down in the back so her arse wasn't exposed and grabbed her bag.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, a word please," Snape said quickly.

As Ginny began to walk she felt something sharp poke her in the arse. She turned around to see Draco smiling at her playfully. Ginny instantly felt flustered from the peculiar amount of attention she was receiving from Draco.

"Oww! That hurt, you bastard!" Ginny squealed, as she noticed that he had poked her with the pointed tip of his quill.

"Well so did this," Draco said as he pointed to his chin. "What goes around comes around Weaselette."

They both walked to the front of the class where Snape was standing patiently.

"The Polyjuice Potion should be ready in approximately 5 days. You will receive more information in the days ahead," Snape said as he disappeared into his office.

Ginny turned and walked toward the door.

"Not so fast_ partner_," Draco said as he stepped between Ginny and the door.

"So, when shall we get together to work on our little assignment?"

Ginny twirled her hair in her fingers and said, "How about I meet you in the library tomarrow night at 7?"

"Why not tonight?"

"I have plans tonight Draco, Pansy is having a sleepover."

"Ohh..I think Blaise may have mentioned something about that to me.. who knows? Maybe I might just stop by— "

**Author's Notes**-

Yeah, I know, it has been a pretty long damn time since I updated last, many.._many_ moons ago! I was debating on where I really wanted this all to end up...and I know **exactly **how and you don't (he-he)! Well, good news, you will _eventually_ find out! Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story! Your reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I feel like I have a purpose in life! (Finally! I was getting worried for a moment there..)


	7. Mistress Pansy

Chapter Seven: Mistress Pansy

"Blimey! That was the bell Pans, we best get dressed and head down to the greenhouses," Millie whispered to Pansy as she turned in the bed to face her lover.

"What if we just didn't go to class and we picked up where we left off," Pansy said as she began stroking Millie's inner thigh.

"Millie swatted Pansy's hand away and said, "Haven't I pleasured you enough for one afternoon? I don't think I want to skive off Professor Sprout's class again, remember what she said to us the last time we didn't show up for her class?"

"Do you think I accually give a _shite_ what that old hag says!"

"Well no, but— "

"But nothing! Now get your bony arse out off my bed and go wash the cum off of your mouth," Pansy interrupted rudely.

"You know you can be a little bitch sometimes, your lucky I love you!" Millie snorted as she hopped out of Pansy's bed.

Pansy followed Millie into the bathroom to clean up, still wearing her dominatrix style black corset and matching panties.

Pansy began to brush her thick, long-layered blonde hair forcefully to downplay the "after sex" effect as Millie washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"I just remembered that we have Herbology with the Gryffindors, it is the perfect time for me to ask Potter for a little favor."

"Your accually going through with it! You know we are completely destroying another innocent girl's life, don't you?" Millie remarked as she patted her face dry with a towel.

"And your point is?"

"Ugh, there is no use talking to you!"

"Oh don't give me that, we both know that you despise the little weasel just as much as I do," Pansy retorted, douceing herself in her expensive French perfume.

"I suppose..."

"Get dressed, we have work to do," Pansy said curtly.

* * *

Hermione entered the Girl's Dormitories and watched her friend, grab an armful of clothes from her wardrobe and throw them into a box. "What the bloody hell are you doing Ginny?" 

"I'm packing."

"Packing for what? Holiday break isn't for at least another month?"

"Well, I sort of forgot to mention this but, I'm switching houses. Pansy offered to let me stay in her dorm room, wasn't that nice of her?"

"You must be joking! You aren't accually switching to Slytherin? You are in your sixth year, your not allowed!"

"Snape bent the rules a bit I guess," Ginny huffed, as she lifted a particularly large box and proceeded to carry it over near the door.

"Ginny! I am not going to let you! What about Ron? He will owl home and tell your parents, I know Molly won't stand for this!"

"Hermione, there is nothing you or your friends can do to stop me! I am leaving whether you like it or not!" Ginny shrieked as her fiery temper raged at Hermione's comment.

Ginny dropped the heavy box right on Hermione's foot.

"Owwwch, you bitch! Are you positively mad? What have those whores done to you?" Hermione cried out in pain, rubbing her foot.

Ginny gathered up the last of the trinkets off her nightstand and dropped them into another large box and replied in a most dangerous tone, "You always think you are superior to everyone else! You think just because you are friends with my brother that you have authority over me! Well, just to let you know, I have the power to make your life a living hell. Don't get on my bad side bitch."

"Ohh I am _petrified_ of you and your whoring posse," Hermione said sarcastically, still tending to her foot.

Ginny opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a rectangular, silver cigarette case with the Slytherin Crest emblazoned on it.

"Where did you get that?"

Ginny placed a cigarette in between her lips, which were now blood red in color, and lit it with her wand.

"A gift from Pansy— "

"Ginny you do know that smoking and threating people isn't going to make Draco Malfoy like you." Hermione said tearfully as she watched the smoke from Ginny's cigarette take the shape of a green snake in the air.

"I think the only mistake _I_ made was allowing myself to even be _associated_ with Potter's gang. Thank Merlin that I was rescued from your sorry lot!"

Hermione wiped her eyes and said, "You know, I really miss the old Ginny. Life has been just _dreadful _without her, I have no one to gossip with or do girl things with anymore— "

"Well, Well. I think that was just about the most _pathetic _tale I've _ever_ heard." Ginny snorted.

Hermione pulled a hankerchief off her dresser, blew her nose, and patted her eyes dry. She then retorted scornfully, "You want to know what I think is really, _really_ pathetic and sad? The fact that you have become a Pansy clone and follow her around like a lost puppy is _really_ pathetic and sad. The truth is, as hard as it may be for you to admit to yourself; she is a dirty, sleazy, conniving, wretched _slut _without a conscience and I refuse to be associated with people like her, or you for that matter, so this conversation and friendship is officially _over_."

* * *

"Oh dash it all! I've forgotten to fetch the dragon dung from the gardening shed again!" said Professor Sprout, about to begin her Herbology lesson. "I'm afraid I can be a dreadful old git at times." 

Harry Potter, being ever the gentlemen, volunteered himself for the nauseating task.

Pansy was quick to volunteer herself to help Harry fetch the dung. Which came as quite a shock to most of the class since Pansy never, _ever_ lifted a finger to help anyone unless there was something in it for her, which evidently in this case, there was.

Pansy quickly followed Harry to the shed.

Pansy slyly tripped him so as he fell on the ground, and of course, Pansy just conveniently happened to fall on top of him.

"Oh Harry! I am so sorry!" said Pansy genuinely as she straddled Harry on the ground and began to giggle playfully. "I don't know what came over me, you are just so attractive that I wanted to be close to you. I guess I was a little too close huh?"

"Harry, has anyone ever told you that you have the most _gorgeous_ green eyes?" Pansy asked lustily as she stared deep into his eyes and began a soft rocking motion with her hips, which she knew would drive him crazy.

Pansy kept in mind that she shouldn't lose eye contact with Harry since men love it if you can look them in the eyes without looking away out of embarrassment or some other childish hang-up. Pansy noticed that Harry's breathing had suddenly become more frantic and she could feel his hardened cock pressing against her clit through her knickers. Pansy was obviously enjoying the fact that she was making Harry Potter _very_ uncomfortable.

Pansy began to unbutton Harry's shirt to add to the horrible akwardness of this whole thing, "And these muscles— " Pansy said as she began stroking his abs.

Pansy had to admit that Harry had a pretty nice body for a goody-two-shoes Gryffindor...it had to be all the Quidditch training that he had been doing since first year.

Harry made an animal-like groan and took control of the situation by flipping them both over so he was on top of her.

Instantly, his mouth was on her's and his hands were everywhere.

Pansy let Harry dominate her. She had learned from much experience that no matter what, men_ always_ love to feel powerful.

Pansy was surprised how well Harry kissed, practiced yet gentle.

She reluctantly broke the kiss and shoved him off of her.

"Not so fast _tiger_, I have a little favor to ask you. I need your help, and if you can be of some assistance to me, I can _surely _return the favor by being of some assistance to you," Pansy purred as she climbed on top of Harry again and shifted her gaze downward conspicuously to the large, tent-like bulge that had formed in his pants.

"Anything Pansy! I will do anything!" Harry said pathetically.

"_Excellent. _I would like you to call me mistress in the future, I don't know, it gets me randy when guys call me that, makes me feel like I am doing something _naughty_. But, I always knew I could count on you Harry. Now, here is what I need you to do for me. I need to to de-flower Ginny Weasley tonight before Draco can show up and claim his prize, which he will tonight, if I know _him_."

Harry just stared blankly at Pansy for a few moments, still beathing very deeply, before he mustered up the courage to say no.

"Pansy, I would love to help you out, but she is my best mate's little sister and—"

"It's okay Harry, I understand, I'll just find some other guy who can help me. It's such a shame though because I am really, _really_ good at showing big,_ strong_ men like you a good time in bed. I would have done things to you that no girl has _ever_ done before," Pansy muttered dangerously in Harry's ear.

"Okay Pansy...Err, umm..._Mistress Pansy..._ I'll do it..I'll do it!" Harry said somewhat hesitantly as he pulled his new mistress into a sultry kiss.

**Author's Notes**-

I am happy with the way this is going..I hope you are too! I will reply to some reviews now..PLEASE don't be offended if I don't reply to your review because, the truth is, I love each and every one of the people who take the time to read and review my story equally! **Thewierdkidinthecorner- **Thank you so much for your kind and inspiring words..I've tried to set this apart from all the other "Ginny goes slut" stories. **Pshycodemented**- Yes, I have seen the movie "Thirteen"..and it rocked! lol **Genoire- **I'm very happy Sinful Temptation has entertained you! You will find out next chappie is Malfoy shows up at the sleepover...I promise! **Revenge**- I am excited too! Draco is definitely drop-dead sexy... **Unwanted Red Roses**- OMG..thank you for pointing that out...honestly, I didn't think of that! Cheers to "old woman Ginny!"


	8. A Night To Forget

**This chapter contains a rather graphic scene of sexual assault, I just thought I would give everyone fair warning in case it is a touchy subject for anyone. ;-)**

Chapter Eight: A Night To Forget

Ginny finished up the last of her homework and decided it was time she started to get ready for Pansy's sleepover.

The dormitory was empty, except for her, since everyone happened to be down in the Common Room.

That meant Ginny had the bathroom all to herself for the time being.

Ginny decided that she was going to lose her virginity tonight to the Slytherin Sex God.

Ginny then immediately asked herself, "What the bloody fuck am I going to wear!"

Ginny walked over to the box with the clothes Pansy had given her.

She had to find those "shag me" jeans. Ginny remembered what Pansy had said about them, how she should wear them when she wanted to get laid. Ginny found a black halter top and a pair of black stiletto heels in the mess of clothes that would complete the outfit perfectly.

Ginny opened a smaller box which contained her undergarments. Ginny found the only thong that she owned, Hermione had given it to her as a birthday gift along with a matching black bra which she had never worn since.

Once she had her outfit picked out, Ginny grabbed her makeup bag and her wand and headed into the bathroom.

Ginny placed all of the items in her arms by the sink and hopped into the shower.

After she finished, she dried her body off with a fluffy red and gold towel and squeezed the excess water out of her hair.

Ginny opened the drawer that contained her personal toiletries. She managed to locate her toothbrush and toothpaste. It occured to Ginny that she would have to pack those items up since tonight was her last night in Gryffindor.

As Ginny was brushing her teeth, she thought about how she was going to go about shagging Draco.

She remembered the little couch technique that she was taught in her lesson with Blaise and Pansy— it was perfect.

Ginny dressed herself and muttered a charm to dry her hair. This put it in it's natural dry, frizzy state.

She then performed the simple straightening charm on her curly locks that Pansy had taught her.

Once her hair was smooth and sleek, Ginny went to work on her makeup.

She swept mascara on her eyelashes and applied a thin line of eyeliner on her lower lashes. Ginny decided she would put on a bit of shimmery gold eyeshadow to make her bright brown eyes appear more hazel.

Once she was satisfied with her eyes, Ginny finished by glossing her lips.

She turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror that was mounted on the backside of the door.

The innocent Ginny had vanished and a dangerously slutty sex goddess was in her place.

"Wow!" Ginny muttered under her breath, as she marveled at the fact that she was accually curvy enough to fill Pansy's jeans.

The bra gave her a noticeable amount of cleavage which was clearly visible, thanks to the plunging neckline of the halter top, and Ginny let out a sigh of contentment.

Ginny gathered up the items from her drawer and walked out of the bathroom over to her bed where she sat down and put her sexy, black stilettos on.

Ginny then placed the items from her drawer in a box.

Ginny knew there was no need for her to bring anything with her to the sleepover since Pansy would provide everything, but Ginny quickly decided she should bring her wand just in case.

After all, she was ventureing off into the cold, dark Slytherin dungeons _alone _at night. Merlin knows what could be lurking in the shadows.

Ginny took a quick look around before she left her dorm room for the last time, the house elves would be moving her into Pansy's room the next morning.

* * *

Ginny crept towards the staircase leading down to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping she wouldn't attract any attention. 

She saw Hermione sitting at the small table by the fireplace tutoring Ron, but where was scarhead?

Ginny searched the room for the most advantageous member of the trio, but decided she should just make a break for it before anyone spotted her.

Ginny darted down the stairs and ran to the little hallway with a door at the end that led out of the Gryffindor Tower.

Once she was safely outside Gryffindor Tower, she took a few deep breaths and started the very long walk down to the dungeons.

Ginny remembered she had to be especially cautious to avoid a run in with Filch, or any other authoritative figure for that matter.

Ginny thought about the conversation she had had with Pansy earlier about how when Draco showed up after making his rounds, she wanted everything to be really romantic...candles, soft music, etc.

Pansy's reaction to her plan to have sex with Draco had been, "Well it's about time you gave it up!"

Pansy also had reminded Ginny that she had dated Draco and she knew precisely what made him randy; so Ginny was pretty confident that Pansy would successful at creating the mood.

Ginny had made it to the staircase leading down to the dungeons without running into a single soul.

As Ginny made the desend, there was a sudden clap of thunder followed by the unmistakeable sound of rain pitter-pattering on the roof.

_Great, that's all I need to scare the shite out of me!_

Ginny walked past the Potions classroom and she knew Pansy's dorm was just around the bend.

It occured to Ginny that it was particularly and it would be a little less creepy if she had some light.

"_Lumos_," Ginny whispered as she crept around the corner.

_Hmm, that's much better! _Ginny thought.

Out of nowhere, just a few yards away from Pansy's dorm, a dark shadowy figure tackeled Ginny to the ground.

Ginny's wand had flown out of her hand and fell to the hard, concrete ground several feet away from her.

Just as Ginny made a move to grab it, the masked assailant held both of her arms down with his left hand and began unbuttoning her jeans with his right hand.

Ginny let out a tremulous scream and in that instant Ginny's attacker slapped her hard across her face and put a Silencing Charm on her so she could no longer scream, he then continued unbuttoning her jeans.

Ginny wriggled against him with all her might, she could feel the hard bulge press against her stomach.

"Don't bother trying to escape Little Red, I've got you just where I want you."

Tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes.

_I've got to do something!_

Just as Ginny's attacker began to pull her shirt off, Ginny decided she was going to suck it up and put up the best fight she possibly could.

Ginny managed to free one of her arms and did something she knew that son of a bitch would not expect.

Ginny grabbed the protruding bulge and began to twist and pull it.

"Ouch! You dirty little slut!" the attacker hissed.

The masked man let go of her other arm to tend to his bits and Ginny took the opportunity to push herself away from the man. She then managed to stand up.

Ginny grabbed her wand and ran as fast as she possibly could in the opposite direction.

Once she made it out of the dungeons, tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she ran faster and faster towards the Astronomy Tower— the only place she knew she could be alone.

* * *

Ginny made it to the winding marble staircase that led up to the Astronomy Tower in record time. 

She was safe.

Ginny abruptly stopped running and allowed herself to rest for a moment before she climbed the stairs.

Ginny buttoned up her pants and un-silenced herself.

Once Ginny stumbled up the stairs, she walked over to the farthest wall, put her back up against it and allowed herself to slide down so she was sitting on the ground.

The Astronomy Tower is an extraordinary and magical space. It is a large circular room in the tallest tower in all of Hogwarts surrounded with huge windows, in front of each window there is a telescope for viewing stars, planets, and other miscellaneous celestial beings.

Ever since the terrifying events of Ginny's second year, she had found comfort in the seclusion of the Astronomy Tower, it was where Ginny came to think and to just be alone.

Ginny also had always loved the night sky and had alway been fascinated by Astronomy.

She had just been through another traumatizing ordeal. Her stomach was in knots and all she could do was cry, this was a all too familiar feeling for Ginny.

Ginny saw bolts of lightning in the sky that was followed by a loud roar of thunder.

Ginny was sweating and the tears were pouring down her face, she looked down at the red marks on each of her wrists and then placed her hand on her face where she had been slapped.

The thing that bothered Ginny the most was he had called her a "dirty little slut."

_What have I done!_

* * *

Draco had just finished his rounds, which was his duty as Head Boy, and was heading down to the dungeons to Pansy's room. 

_This should bring back some interesting memories. _Draco thought. _The last time I was in that bitch's room I was shagging her out of her mind._

Draco had to admit to himself that he rather missed shagging Pansy, but the thought quickly faded when he remembered the whole reason he was even coming— to seduce Ginny.

_Shouldn't be too difficult, the Weaselette can hardly look me in the eyes without getting flustered— a typical virgin._

Draco knew Pansy probably had something up her sleave to get Ginny and him alone together.

But Draco had a plan, he would somehow get the two of them alone on Pansy's bed where he would concentrate on charming her. He would make her feel like there was no where else he would rather be then there with her, and all that other meaningless garbage.

He would then look into her eyes and kiss her— no tongue. He would make her beg for more.

Draco walked around the bend, Pansy's room was just up ahead.

There was a loud rumble of thunder as Draco knocked swiftly on the solid mahogany door.

Just moments later, the door opened and Pansy stood before him in a very revealing red dress.

"Draco dear, how nice of you to join us," Pansy purred as she looked Draco up and down conspicuously.

"Why hello Pansy, you cheating skanky whore," Draco retorted in a mocking voice.

Pansy opened the door all the way and allowed Draco to enter, just as he walked past her Pansy reached her hand out and grabbed his package in her hand. She brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "You better not screw this night up, Ginny really likes you and I expect you to be a good little boy."

Draco let out a soft wimper as she applied more pressure.

Pansy let go and smiled devilishly at him.

As they both walked into the room, Draco immediately knew that Pansy _did_ have something up her sleave because of the romantic muggle music playing and the candles all over the place.

Blaise made an appearance.

"'ello mate! Glad you could make it, any sign of Gin-girl?

"No, I didn't see her on my way here." Draco replied.

"Oh she should be along soon," Millie announced as she entered Pansy's sitting area with a tray of butterbeers.

Millie walked around and handed everyone a glass.

"I wonder where the bloody hell Ginny is?" Pansy said, several butterbeers later.

"Don't worry Pansy, I'm sure she has a _very_ good explaination of why she couldn't make it," Millie said as she gave Pansy a menacing look.


	9. Pansy's Sexcapades

Chapter Nine: Pansy's Sexcapades

Pansy sat quietly twirling her thick blonde hair in her fingers as she watched the clock.

She got out of her desk and asked Professor Binns if she could go to the lavatory so she could have enough time to get up to the charms corridor and give Harry the note.

Pansy only managed to sprint down the corridor before she heard the bell ring.

She then raced up several flights of steps, shoving people out of her way as she went.

She walked to the end of the hallway and stood with her back up against the wall waiting for Harry to get out of class.

When he finally walked out, Pansy grabbed a hold of his arm and pressed him up against the torch-lit wall. She then slipped a cream-colored piece of parchment into Harry's hand and folded his fingers over it.

Pansy pulled Harry into a deep, passionate kiss that left him begging for more.

She then whispered into his ear in her most seductive voice, "I'll be waiting for you."

Pansy watched intently as Harry's cheeks began to turn red as he read the note.

Pansy blew Harry a kiss as she turned to walk away.

At that moment, she felt herself run into someone or something.

"I wouldn't go around snogging Potter if I were you-"

Pansy looked up to meet Draco's gaze and then shrieked bitterly as she shoved him out of her way, "Who the bloody fuck are you to tell me who I can and cannot snog?"

"I'm Head Boy remember? I should really give you detention for that little snog-fest—" Draco said smugly as he folded his arms and leaned up against the wall. "Hmm, so tell me, what's with you and Pothead? You can't possibly be bored with Blaise already?"

Pansy turned around to face Draco, pointed her wand between his eyes, and said in a menacing tone, "If you say anything, I swear on Merlin's white beard that I'll—"

"Pansy dear, now why would do a silly thing like that? I'd like to see just how long you can keep this little affair going without fucking it up for yourself," Draco said as he grabbed her wand out of her hand and put it in her pocket.

"Oh I certainly won't fuck it up, your not the only one who fancies shagging virgins," Pansy said devilishly.

"Hmm, speaking of virgins, did you find out why Ginny didn't come to your little slumber party last night?" Draco asked adamantly as he ran his fingers through his hair to push the few platinum strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes back into place. "She was the only reason I even bothered to come."

"I haven't seen her this entire fucking day, I think I'll hex 'er if she doesn't come up with a good excuse." Pansy contemplated. "You know, I have this odd feeling that the pair of you would make for a splendid shag, just call it a sixth sense," Pansy said in and oddly cheerful tone.

"You know it's really strange how you are trying to get Ginny and I to hook up all of a sudden, I thought you always despised the Weaselette? First you gave her that makeover thing and now I hear you've even been teaching her how to go about seducing me for the past two months."

Draco looked at Pansy dubiously and said in a low voice, "I better not find out that you two bitches hurt her in anyway—"

A reluctant smile appeared on Pansy's face as she said, "Do you actually think that I could be that cold and heartless? I love Ginny...she is one of my dear friends...and she was desperate... I was her first real kiss for Merlin's sake! She needed our help!"

"Your story is hardly convincing, you haven't given me much reason in the past to believe a fucking bloody word you say."

"Aww isn't that adorable? You must really care about Ginny, but she is a big girl and she can choose her own friends." Pansy snorted."Did you ever stop and think that I might just feel sorry for Ginny? I found it terribly endearing how she wanted to rebel against the trio, I thought I might help her out you know. I saw behind that bushy red mane and crooked teeth that she had the potential to be a real sex goddess."

"A sex goddess?" Draco snickered.

"Yeah! You know, like how your supposed to be the Slytherin sex god?"

"What do you mean supposed to be?" Draco said in a mocking voice.

"Ohh please! Your narcissism is sickening, I barely even orgasmed half the time!" Pansy complained. "Thank Merlin I had Blaise to satisfy me properly, since you were so pathetically incapable!"

"You barely orgasmed?" Draco whispered in a worried voice.

"Not a shudder—" Pansy said in a mischievous voice, knowing perfectly well that this would deflate Draco's ego.

"You're a liar!" Draco hissed. "I counted the contractions...I can still remember every whimper...every little moan."

"What can I say? I'm a good actress—"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, he seemed to do this whenever he was contemplating something.

He looked to see if anyone was around then dragged Pansy down the hallway by the arm into a nearby classroom.

"Help, rape!" Pansy said sarcastically as her hands made their way to Draco's belt.

"Yeah you wish," Draco smirked as he pulled Pansy into a punishing kiss and expertly shed his robes.

She knelt down before him as he shed his trousers.

Draco let out a soft whimper as she took him whole in her mouth and placed a hand on top of her head for stability.

If there was one thing Draco missed about sex with Pansy it was her remarkable ability to give head. Well, she had had a great deal of practice.

Draco then pushed Pansy up against the wall of the tiny classroom.

Pansy shed the last bit of her uniform and Draco lifted her up and wrapped her smooth legs around his body.

Draco moved his hands up to her breasts. Pansy had the biggest tits in all of Hogwarts.

"Hold me up!" she yelped.

His hands were rough from Quidditch and she had always hated the feeling of them on her breasts.

He thought about silencing her but he wanted to hear her scream.

Draco could see the the lust in her eyes and knew immediately that Blaise obviously wasn't satisfying her. She had been begging him that whole time to shag the bloody fuck out of her and and that was just what he was going to do, ram it to her until she screamed with pleasure.

He heard a kitten-like whimper escape her lips that made his own eyes heavy with lust as he entered her.

He was surprised that she still whimpered like that as loose as she was. It brought him back to his Third Year when he first heard that sound that drove him crazy. They were so young, and there they were again moving in perfect rhythm.

Draco's thrusts became short and frantic as he felt Pansy's muscles tighten around him.

She moaned loudly with pleasure into his ear and he clamped his right hand over her mouth and she looked at him and did the same.

Draco put his hands on her arse and carried her over to a wooden table.

Pansy protested as Draco pulled out of her to adjust their position.

"Make me come you bastard!" Pansy cried out.

Draco moved her legs up to his shoulders and leaned forward so he was sure to hit her G-spot.

Draco's thrusts became frantic again and Pansy clamped her own hand over her mouth as she knew she was about to come.

Pansy came with explosive force as her toes curled and she screamed with pleasure.

Draco knew that was no act.

Just moments later, Pansy watched as Draco closed his eyes and his face writhed with pleasure.

He thrusted deep and spilled inside her.

Draco pulled out of her after a moment of panting and helped her down off the table.

"Well I guess I owe you an apology. That was brilliant!" Pansy said contentedly as she pushed her body up against his, relishing the feel of him, and kissed him deeply.

Draco thought of it as her way of thanking him and he became quite satisfied with himself.

Draco looked over his shoulder at the tiny puddles of cum that had gathered on the end of the table.

He walked over to his robes and took out his wand.

"Scourgify." Draco muttered.

He looked over to Pansy who had a twisted smile on her face.

"What?" Draco asked as he muttered the Scouring Charm once again to clean them both up.

"You should have left it there for Flitwick to find. The probably would have gotten off on it," Pansy said as she picked her clothes off the floor.

Draco smirked and moved to perform a contraceptive charm on her.

"You don't have to...Blaise bought me this lovely bracelet so we didn't have to worry—" Pansy said as she admired her wrist.

"Ohh, where did he buy it? Do you know?" Draco asked, sounding very interested in the thought of a contraceptive bracelet.

"I dunno...ask Blaise," Pansy said simply as she finished putting her uniform on. "I don't ask my boyfriends where they buy the gifts they get for me you know!"

"Right—" Draco said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Why? Were you thinking of buying one for Ginny?"

"Maybe...if we ever get around to bloody shagging anytime soon."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself now Draco? You've hardly even spoken since the little incident in the Great Hall!"

"Well, after Quidditch practice tonight we have somewhat of a _date_ in the library to do a little research for Potions. I'm sure we'll get a bit of talking in then. If Ginny is as desperate as I've heard, we should be shagging in no time at all," Draco said as he adjusted his tie.

"Well she's not exactly desperate, she just fancies the hell out of you." Pansy corrected. "There are plenty of blokes who would jump at the chance to fuck Ginny Weasley! I'm going to go help her move into my dorm now, I get to share a bed with the sex goddess before the house-elves get around to getting Ginny her own bed, so if your planning on shagging her any time soon you'll have to move pretty fast tonight on your little date to get to her before I do," Pansy said mischievously as she sauntered off.

* * *

By the time Pansy made the long journey down to her room, she noticed Ginny wasn't waiting for her by the door. 

Pansy reached into the pocket of her robe for the key to her room.

She opened the door and saw Millie helping Ginny unpack her things.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just having a interesting little chat with Draco—"

"Oh," Ginny said meekly, not sounding very interested. "What did he say?"

"Well, he mentioned that you were the only reason he came even bothered to come last night. Oh yeah, that reminds me, why the bloody fuck didn't you come!" Pansy exclaimed, giving Ginny a bit of the third degree. "Everything was absolutely perfect! I would have gotten you laid for Merlin's sake! And where have you been all day?"

Ginny didn't answer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy asked, pretending she didn't already know.

"Pans—" Millie said as she watched as Ginny's eyes fill with tears.

She walked over to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"You have to tell me what happened so I can help you," Pansy said as she winked at Millie and sat down on the bed.

"Something terrible happened to Ginny last night—" Millie said as she continued to unpack Ginny's belongings.

Ginny wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "I was on my way here when-"

"It's okay, you can tell me."

Ginny closed her eyes and tried desperately to recall the repressed events of the past night.

"...when I came around the bend someone knocked me to the ground and jumped on top me. It was dark so I couldn't see who it was but...he tried to unbutton my jeans... I remembered something my Mum told me to do if something like this ever happened to me and I didn't have my wand—" Ginny said tearfully.

"What did you do?"

"I grabbed his package and twisted it around."

"Good girl! I'm proud of you, but Ginny, why didn't you come in and say something? We could have caught the bastard!"

"I was so terrified and I still am. It was like he took everything I worked for and flushed it down the loo, all my confidence. All I could do was cry, please don't tell anyone I don't want people to find out."

"Alright Gin, I won't tell anyone but you have to promise me that you won't let this get in the way of you and Draco. You've come so far from the pathetic little Gryffindor that you were in the beginning of the year, you've already got him practically eating out of your hand. All you have to do is remember what you learned in your lessons and he'll be all yours!"

Ginny smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Hey! I wasn't pathetic!" Ginny protested.

"Oh yes you were! Sweet Circe! You were the Mud-blood's best friend! At least admit to yourself that you were a wee bit pathetic."

"It took a lot for me to leave the trio and Gryffindor behind—"

"We were both so proud of you Ginny!" Millie added.

"That's right Gin and that's why your so sexy now and all of Hogwarts wants to shag you!"

"They do!"

"Uh, Yeah!" Millie and Pansy said simultaneously.

"I've heard all those blokes talking! Blaise even muttered your name once when we were shagging! Your lucky I didn't take it personally!" Pansy said.

Ginny broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Aww, I'm sorry Pansy! I had no idea!"

"Yeah, that reminds me, Blaise and I are in desperate need of a good shag, so he will be stopping after Millie and I get you ready for your date in the library tonight with Draco. So when you come back, if you knock twice and there is no answer then I suggest you don't come in, unless your in the mood for a threesome of course."

"Blaise is all yours Pans, I don't think I'm really into the whole threesome thing."

"I know Blaise certainly would be happy though if you decide to participate, he was the one who suggested it to me in the first place."

"Ginny I'd better get started on your hair and make-up." Millie interrupted.

"Oh, well don't just stand there girl! Get to work!" Ginny ordered.

"Bossy bitch—" Millie laughed.

Ginny sat down at Pansy's dressing table and let her frizzy, curly hair down out of the messy bun she had it in.

"I washed it this morning." Ginny informed.

"Excellent."

"Hey Gin, what are you planning on wearing on your little date?" Pansy inquired as she opened her wardrobe door.

"Err...I dunno, it's not really a date Pansy, we're working on a research paper together."

"Hmm.. well since you don't own anything decent, I guess I can find you something—"

Ginny watched in the mirror as Millie reached behind her to get her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans to perform the straightening charm on her hair.

"Caesaries Correctio."

Ginny watched intently as Millie parted her hair to the side with the tip of her wand.

She marveled at how good it looked this way.

"What do you think Pans?" Millie asked.

"Aww Ginny! Your hair looks so cute that way!"

"Thanks Pans!" Ginny giggled.

"Now for your make-up—"

Millie smiled and pulled out a tube of mascara.

She applied a coat of mascara on Ginny's eyelashes, being especially careful not to poke her in the eye, and some red lip gloss on her lips.

"All that for some lip gloss and mascara?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yep, I can put more on if you like but we wouldn't want you looking like a little whore now would we?"

"Of course we would!" Pansy said cheerfully. "Now get your arse over here and tell me what you think of this outfit I put together!"

Ginny marched over to the bed and looked at the outfit.

"Oh I love it Pansy!" Ginny exclaimed, as looked at the faded muggle jeans and a pink peasant top.

"Good, now go get changed—" Pansy said shortly.

"We only have 20 minutes until Quidditch practice ends. Harry will be here in about a half hour! We have to get Ginny out of here and get ready for Harry!" Pansy said in a loud whisper.

"Well, how do I look?" Ginny asked as she surveyed her appearance in the full length mirrors that covered Pansy's wardrobe doors.

"Hot!" said Pansy and Millie simultaneously.

"Well, we will see you in a few hours Gin—" Pansy said as she shoved Ginny out the door that led into the Slytherin Common Room. "And remember, don't be a prude!"

* * *

"Hello Harry, we've been expecting you," Pansy purred as she gave the green-eyed Gryffindor a soft kiss. 

"Ohh, I never dreamed that I would ever get the chance to shag the infamous Harry Potter," Millie said seductively as she motioned for Harry to join her on the bed. "Are you nervous Harry?"

"Err— No." Harry lied.

"Well then come have have a seat, I don't bite." Millie said as she rubbed the spot on the bed where she wanted Harry to sit.

"Hard—" Pansy added as she followed Harry to the bed. "You know I'm very grateful for what you did for me last night Harry. Even if you didn't manage to de-flower the Weaselette you still really fucked her up!"

"Anything for you Pans—" Harry said, his voice cracking, as he watched Pansy straddle Millie and kiss her passionately.

Pansy then moved off of Millie and started kissing Harry, slow at first then letting the kiss build in intensity as he hands made their way to his trousers.

Millie pulled Harry's Quidditch jumper off and Harry moaned as he started kissing her.

Millie then straddled Harry and broke their kiss. She eased his hard cock inside her and began a slow, steady rhythm.

After watching Harry and Millie shag for several minutes, Pansy leaned over to kiss Harry.

"Can I have a go at him?" Pansy asked in a lusty voice while she looked at Harry as if he was a juicy piece of meat.

"One second—" Millie moaned as she reached her climax.

Harry hands explored Pansy breasts as she moved quickly to make him come.

"I think we've given him a proper fuck? Haven't we?" Millie asked.

"Oh yes! And it was a pleasure Harry, do come by again—"

-**Author's Note**-

It occured to me that today was Ginny's birthday so I quickly finished up this chapter (Happy Birthday Ginny!) Sorry it has taken me so long...I just finished being treated for Lyme Disease..:-( I really hope everyone likes this chappie! Reviews are greatly appreciated! But, if your going to say something nasty don't bother... xoxo


End file.
